School Night
by Daniel Cheshire
Summary: Robin doesn't know where he is. It's a bed, so it must be good, right? Complete and utter pwp. Plot, you say? What's that? Scent of Lemon


**A/N: PWP. Just. Eh. It took me hours to write this. (School is a negative, I am negative, therefore, this time of my life is positive.) ((lies))**

** There is no plot at all. **

** If there is a semblance of plot, alert me and it shall be eradicated. Immediately.**

* * *

**School Night:**

It's too dark to see. What the hell?

Robin felt stifled by something that was blocking his field of vision. He reached up to his face to remove the offending item, only to discover it was a soft-fabric comforter.

Removing the rest of the comforter from his face, Robin realized he still couldn't see, implying the room was pitch black or he had gone blind. Shivering slightly at the cool air over the bed, he groped in around him for something to orient himself to his relative location, instead he felt a warm face-like outline, breath tickling his palm.

"Someone's still not tired.", said a tired voice, quite familiar to Robin's ears.

"If you really want to, make it quick since it's a school night.", the voice continued, gears clicked in Robin's mind; Gar licked at Robin's fingers, still hovering over the outline of the face.

Robin didn't protest Gar's actions, remembering the day before; He realized he was naked under the rest of the comforter. He assumed the same applied to Gar.

"Takin' your time or are you just teasing.", Gar yawned out, Robin's fingers trailing along his chest.

Robin realized his unintentional teasing and immediately trailed lower, reaching a trail of soft hair that steadily thickened to a miniature Field of Asphodel. (**A/N: I felt like being darmatic. I mean 'darmatic', because me and a friend of mine, Lauren, read a crackfic with intentional typos left and right and the word, darmatic, stuck. I'm so off topic. Disregard this xD**) A warm Poplar tree rising in the center.

Robin stroked the throbbing member teasingly, drawing a sigh out from Gar. He drifted lower, lightly stroking his perineum, to find the (**A/N: Just me being darmatic again.**) Entrance to Heaven. Finding Gar more than ready to accept him in, judging by the impatient grunts and wanton moans from his teasings, Robin roughly shoved his digits into his day-old boyfriend. He knew not much preparation was needed as the night before they both consecrated their newly established relation with ardor rivaling the sun.

"I'm so top next time," Gar moaned, "You keep teasing me and it takes way too long."

A curt "Hmph." was Robin's reply as he continue his search for Nirvana inside of Gar. (**A/N: Too much?**)

He curved his fingers upward, drawing a particularly loud squee of delight from his lover. Finished with his minstrations, he made an attempt to grope in the dark to find Gar's actual body to get in a more comfortable position.

After finding his body, with some help from Gar, Robin lifted one of Gar's legs over his shoulder and positioned himself at the gate of Elysium. (**A/N: …**) He leaned down and searched for Gar's sensitive collarbone to mark him further as his own. Biting down harshly, he pushed himself into Gar, who wrapped his arms around Robin, a choked sob escaping him. Robin let Gar adjust to him, slid his head up and planted a chase kiss on his lips.

Gar moved his hips impatiently, signaling to Robin to move already. The latter abode, thrusting in at a steady pace, Gar holding him flush against his chest.

Robin, not wanting to disappoint, shoved himself in further and harder into Gar, causing him to scream in pleasure. The former felt Gar tighten around him, prompting him to take a more erratic pace that sent shockwaves throughout Gar's body.

After a few more thrusts, Gar clamped down on Robin, drawing out an orgasm from them both. Robin disengaged himself from Gar and flopped down next to him. Sleep almost instantaneous. Gar, a bit in pain from being done so roughly, took a bit longer, but soon followed suit.

* * *

"They are so dead when they wake up."

Raven came home to Robin and hers' apartment to find a very naked Robin and equally so Garfield in **Her** bed. She really hoped murder would be justifiable in this case as she angrily shoved brownies into her mouth and turned the television on at full volume attempting to drown out the sounds of the very vocal sex in the next room.

Snooki would never be able to drown those two little shits' banging. Why hasn't she died yet from watching Jersey Shore?

"So dead."

She shoved another brownie into her mouth.


End file.
